<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i’m your toy | oikawa tooru x gender neutral! reader by AstrosNova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633121">i’m your toy | oikawa tooru x gender neutral! reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrosNova/pseuds/AstrosNova'>AstrosNova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>haikyuu one-shots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Reader inserts, gender neutral reader, gender neutral reader inserts, reader - Freeform, x Reader, x gender neutral reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:02:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrosNova/pseuds/AstrosNova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes flirting with someone can lead to different ideas of the relationship between you</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>haikyuu one-shots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i’m your toy | oikawa tooru x gender neutral! reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>if you'd like to drop a request, feel free to request in comment or over on my tumblr blog, AstrosNova!<br/>this is a gender neutral reader insert, so if you aren't comfortable, don't read</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>he had an image to maintain, but you seemed to have different ideas. almost everyone at your college knew who he was, he was popular, and that’s how he liked it. he was seen as the pretty boy of the school that could get almost any boy or girl that he wanted, but then you came along. he was head over heels for you. all you had to do was look at him, and he’d be putty in your hands. now that was the fun part though.</p><p>at first you had taken to ignoring the male, just to see what kind of responses you could get out of him, but that was only good enough for so long. so you started flirting. it wasn’t baseless, you had some sort of interest in him, but whether or not it was the kind he would have preferred was beyond him though. when it was just the two of you alone, his reactions were flawless. red face, stumbling over his words, looking away, the whole deal. he was cute. yet the moment other people were nearby, he always tried to compose himself and keep up his pretty boy persona. shouldn’t be that hard, right? wrong.</p><p>he had slipped up a few times, but most people didn’t notice, at first at least. they thought he was just accepting the compliments in a different way. as it continued to happen though, more and more people continued to notice it, and even brought it up to his best friend, iwaizumi, to ask if the two of you were dating. you weren’t. at the time at least. that didn’t last too much longer.</p><p>after a while of the flirting, he ended up asking if the two of you could meet after one of your classes, to which you said yes to. you had nothing to lose, so why not? at least you thought. you really didn’t think this was the way that things would go down though.</p><p>“(y/n), what am i to you?”</p><p>“a crush-”</p><p>“i’m your toy!”</p><p>“you’re my what?”</p><p>“wait what?”</p><p>“i mean, i didn’t think this is the situation i’d ask you out in, but more power to us i guess. oikawa tooru, would you like to go on a date with me?”</p><p>“only if you ignore what i said.”</p><p>“you owe me an explanation first.”</p><p>“not gonna happen.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>